


TINTA NEGRA

by Kayran



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition, Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayran/pseuds/Kayran
Summary: La carta que recibe del padre es algo que solo un viaje de días podrá responder. No así cómo la escolta que lo acompaña: tan diferente en el día, tan diferente en la noche.AU/UA. Ambientado en el mundo de Shadow of the Colossus (SOTC)[también disponible en Fanfiction.Net][Still working on the English version]
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato
Kudos: 2





	TINTA NEGRA

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Tras bastantes borradores, borrones y versiones, quedé satisfecho con este primer capítulo. Todavía tengo pendiente la versión en inglés.
> 
> Por último me gustaría aclarar que los personajes y mundos utilizados no me pertenecen. 
> 
> Es, a fin de cuentas, una Fan Fiction.
> 
> Primer borrador: 02/10/2020  
> Último borrador: 12/2/2021

# TINTA NEGRA

### DESPERTAR I

En el dormitar profundo que lo vuelve liviano bajo el cuello de Misato, Shinji escucha los ollares que vibran, resoplan, al ritmo sereno de la yegua oscura. 

Agro, la yegua se llama Agro, y es el tufo, el sudor de animal de un día entero de viaje lo que le recuerda a Shinji que todavía se encuentra en el sendero. Donde un animal exhausto arrastra los pasos, la montura se balancea con débil gracia, y las piedras se hacen una y otra vez más pesadas.

Quiere imaginar, él, que los vientos de la montaña lo acarician, que no son los mismos que alientan la llovizna sobre los ojos y las cejas. Y sé pregunta que sentirá Agro con el cielo tornándose oscuro, el sol entrando en la noche, y los vientos que se afilan entre las piedras. Por lo que bien acomodado en el balanceo de Agro y la tibieza de Misato, Shinji dispone oídos sordos a la tormenta agazapada, y a la carta del bolso, para acomodarse sobre las mangas rojas de Misato.

La carta. El motivo de todo esto, comenzó a la mañana.

Y ella, Misato: empalagosamente perfumada, sudando bajo las mangas, con las manos enguantadas en las riendas; y a medida que el atardecer se extingue en la noche, también la voluntad, la seguridad, de ella en sostener las riendas. Puesto que el cansancio, y tal vez las sombras, hacen de cada forma oscura: algo inquietante. No por una cuestión temerosa ante el acecho de lo indescriptible, sino por la problemática de su persona: la rigidez, la elegancia, la fortaleza del discurso, la cordialidad; y ahora, a la noche, casi en la luz de la luna, casi entre las sombras… a Shinji le parece sentir cierto alcohol en ella. Y en un suave roce entre pestaña y tela, la sensación de él se mezcla con un cascote que lo devuelve a la grava del sendero.

Dura suerte del camino.

La cabeza hecha un caos, la vista que quiere escapar de más dolores, la noche que cubre incluso las nubes, y entonces el capote rojizo, borroso, Misato: se tambalea hacia él.

# *****

Una luz fuerte en la oscuridad quema los jirones del cielo; los costados flameantes alumbran una cavidad rocosa. 

En su centro, algo se está cocinando, un olor liviano: brumoso: el cucharón de Misato sondea la olla de vapores cálidos. Da un golpecito caliente sobre el borde metálico, y Shinji se despierta con brusquedad, con violencia, con entera confusión. 

Le retornan ecos punzantes a la cabeza: un ardor ácido, cutáneo, y el bulto de la sien grotescamente-

—¡Bueno! —dice Misato.— Ya me estaba haciendo la idea de tener que comerme todo… No te toques la frente, me costó bastante hacer eso que tenés ahí, te cosí con lo que- ¡No te toques!

El fuego se alborota, las chispas parecen espantarse.

El tono, la voz, el enojo: los mismos de, los mismos de, los mismos de… y los dedos de Shinji se hunden en la tierra, clavando raíces hacia lo oscuro, llenando las uñas de malos momentos, peores años: y el deseo desbordante de olvidar al antiguo mentor, de gritarle a ella y a todo, con el fuego alentando sus gritos hasta que la sensación muere y:

—Perdó…

—Por favor, —lo dice con hartazgo, con entendimiento.— no lo digas, te cosí con lo que había en los bolsos, y fue un laburo bastante complejo como para que te andes manoseando como un desquiciado… o disculpando… —reacomodando las brasas, ella cree necesitar un trago. Uno más. Uno.— Sí… ¿qué iba a decir…? Mmha, ah, sí: el trabajo ese que te hice no es exactamente un trabajo sólido, aunque me gustaría poder decir que lo es… pero, bueno: ¡no veo que el golpe te haya machacado los sentidos! Pero estate más atento la próxima, ¿sí?

—Gracias, l-lo intento.

—Mmh, no hay de qué, Shinji.

…Shinji, me dirijo en estas letras…

Carta elegante, carta perfumada, carta muy elegante, y la mensajera… la escolta… Misato… sus uñas se ven sucias incluso en la oscuridad.

—Misato… ¿te limpiaste las manos para coserme?

—¡Ja…! ¿Tenés alguna duda? No me respondas, servite, servite. Ahí tenés el plato y la cuchara. Sí, usé alcohol, no me mires así. Agarrá un plato que si te morís de hambre no voy a poder coser nada.

—Hhm, sí.

—Supongo que eso es lo más cercano a una risa.

—Sé reírme.

—Seguro, pero es que… hmm, esto está buenisimo… servite, en serio, siento que te vas a desvanecer… Lo que quiero decir es que no te vi levantar la cara desde que salimos de la villa.

El fuego parece calmarse. Shinji busca un plato.

—Supongo que no tuve mucho de que alegrarme… la carta tampoco fue mucho motivo de…

—¿Buena noticia?

—Sí… no me llevo muy bien con… mi padre, aunque tampoco lo conozco bien, y mi mentor… tampoco era…

El plato burbujea, le calienta la vista.

—Entiendo. Tu villa también era demasiado agria, de demasiadas caras largas.

—Tal vez… Misato, ¿q-qué es esto? 

—¿Qué cosa…? ¡Ah, puchero! Tal vez no sepas, tampoco tenés por qué, pero no soy la gran cosa para, bueno, cocinar, pero creo que esta vez… —se lleva algo a la boca.— esta vez creo que me superé.

Color rojo peculiar, de aspecto… interesante, cargado de… carne y…

—Misato, esto no tiene buena pinta… y el olor…

—¿Querés que te descosa los puntos? Justo termine de limpiar a Agro, ¡vení!

—¡Lo pruebo, l-lo pruebo!

—¡Todo!

Las llamas se agitan.

Shinji carga la cuchara y se lleva un pedazo de carne a los dientes.

El sabor le tuerce los labios, pero la mirada de Misato lo obliga a tragar sin reproches.

—¿Y?

—Bien, —miente— está bien.

—¿Sí?

—Sí…

—Probá un poco más.

—¡Estoy bien! No tengo mucha hambre.

—Shinji… —la mirada ensombrecida detrás de pelos sucios que,—¿¡Cómo me vas a decir que no tenés hambre, salame!?

—¡De verdad, no miento!

—Chchch, ¡nada, no te creo nada! ¡Vení dame la cuchara…! Tres horas estuve cocinando porque casi te rompés la cabeza: ¿q-qué le iba a decir a tu padre?

Letra firme, punzante, letra puntiaguda. Misato atraviesa un costado de las llamas con las botas.

—¡N-No sé!

—¡Yo tampoco; a-abrí la boca!

Y nuevamente el aliento de cierto alcohol en Misato.

Se siente un imbécil por no- caliente, caliente, ¡caliente!, el cucharón carnoso le quema la boca hasta sacarle lágrimas.

—¡Masticá bien…! ¡Ahí va otra!

—¡N-No!

Shinji suelta una patada a la olla gigante y el contenido cae sobre las brasas.

—¡Pero la puta madre!

Y ella salta hacia las llamas a medio morir, ajustando la olla que todavía despide vapores y al instante, casi al instante, arrancando el contenido de uno de los bolsos: hojas, ramas, una petaca, hojas secas, ramas torcidas… y a Shinji le parece ver cierta sombra de los gestos de la mañana. De la presentación. Del discurso. De ella.

La ve quemarse con las brasas; la recuerda dando pausas cuidadosas, formales, normativas, pero también tropezando en las letras: dando apurones donde no debía.

Las pequeñas agitaciones de los ojos de ella, las minúsculas entonaciones de labios… visibles nuevamente, al verla acomodar ramas, brasas, hojas, hojas amarronadas, ramas finas… y separando lo mojado; tal como elegía, entonces a la mañana, las frases de mayor adorno, las mejores para el oído.

La petaca reaparece desde un costado oscuro y Misato vierte el contenido sobre los restos de fogata, luego agita el capote hasta reavivar las llamas; ella, sus aires, el capote desgastado: para Shinji fueron los únicos adornos cálidos de la carta.

El fuego parece volver en sí. Algo más ruidoso, un tanto más chispeante. Menos luminoso.

…por este motivo, Shinji Ikari, le entrego a tus manos… la carta, la invitación…

de tu padre…

Y entonces Shinji vuelve a sentir en los hombros los dedos fantasmales del antiguo mentor.

Ay, Shinji… —‹‹…señor, acepte esta suma por los años de custodia… ››.— qué suerte tenés de que sea tu escolta y no alguna otra cosa más peligrosa… pero a partir de mañana vas a cargar tu bolso, ¿me escuchaste? —‹‹…Gendo Ikari le agradece, y yo, Katsuragi, también…››.

—Bueno, Misato.

La petaca quedó cerca, muy cerca de ella: las uñas ya apretujan el cuero del pico. Aprietan la idea de una noche sin fuego en la montaña.

—También me hubiese venido bien algo de ayuda… ¿sabés?

—Bueno, Misato, bueno.

—Ahora no me andes repitiendo el ‹‹bueno››, Shinji.

—Perdón…

—La re puta madre, Shinji.

—N-no sé qué querés que diga.

—Nada, Shinji, nada… es que sos tan… ¿te molesta mucho estar acá?

Y es tal vez la cara del mentor en Misato, la cara del recuerdo, lo que hace que Shinji cuelgue raíces hacia lo oscuro de las similitudes, donde reside aquello que se niega a ser olvidado. Y son esos rasgos de lo inolvidable lo que ahora ve en Misato: no lo soporta, no lo aguanta, y responde:

—¿Te importa?

—…Me parece que no sos consciente de la cagada que casi te mandás.

—Tal vez no.

—…

—…

—¿Por qué no te venís… hasta acá, tomás un poco de esto, y me contestás lo que te pregunté?

…la reunión es de suma urgencia. Sin retrasos…

—Estuviste tomando, ¿no?

Las similitudes avanzan.

—Shinji, no hagas preguntas pelotudas. Vení para acá… ¡vení porque te traigo de los pelos!

—¡Bueno, b-bueno, ahí voy...! ¿Tengo que tomar?

—Sí, porque ya me estás poniendo nerviosa y si vos no te relajas un poco, siento que voy a terminar enterrándote un cuchillo. Así que, agarra esto, y haceme el favor de tomar.

Incluso sosteniendo el cuero de la petaca, Shinji siente el gran contenido ardiente.

—Misato, no quiero tomar esto.

—Shinji… —dice con atención, con impaciencia, con hartazgo.

—No quiero.

—¡Shinji!

—¡No quiero, Misato!

Le arranca la petaca de los dedos, y con veneno y algo de alcohol en su aliento dice:

—Andate al carajo, Shinji. Andate muy al carajo.

Y como las sombras, la casi entera oscuridad, no la afectan solo a ella, Shinji responde al instante:

—Ya estamos ahí, ¿no te parece Misato…? ¿¡Dónde estamos, q-qué es este camino de mierda que elegiste!?

Misato se abalanza entonces como la gran sombra de un obelisco, las llamas agitándose detrás, y lo zarandea hacia ella. Shinji vuelve a sentir el aliento alcoholizado. Más cerca, más fuerte, muy fuerte.

—No estaba jodiendo con lo del cuchillo. —las uñas bien pálidas en la tela.— Andate a dormir.

Y aunque los fuegos calentaran la cara de ella, Shinji no podría distinguir con sus ojos otra cosa que no sea frío.

Es evidente. La fortaleza, la rigidez, la elegancia: quedaron en el día. En estos instantes en ella solo existen las sombras, la oscuridad, la hostilidad, la frialdad y el alcohol. Esas cosas que en la noche significan Misato.

Shinji se muestra obediente en un murmullo, y solo entonces ella lo suelta. No la quiere volver a mirar.

Se acurruca de espaldas en su lona, envuelto en una manta gastada. Rígido. Escuchando a Misato empinarse la petaca, o imaginando que eso es -con toda seguridad- lo que hace a sus espaldas. Puesto que esos instantes cara a cara, parecieron haberlo convencido de lo que ella es capaz. Y si bien Shinji no escucha más que el bombeo tímido de su propio corazón, siente en su sien el error, el dolor, de acurrucarse en el lado herido… y también las uñas fantasmales de Misato.

Teme un sueño febril. Teme, tal vez, una pesadilla más grande. Pero no cambia de lado, no quiere mirarla. Prefiere perderse, pensar, en que mañana será diferente, y esperar a que el sueño le dibuje el camino hacia el día.

Y demasiado tiempo habrá pasado, aunque tal vez no el suficiente, puesto que una voz empantanada de ella lo saca del sueño que no recuerda haber entrado. Todavía de noche. Todavía en la oscuridad. Y la escucha, la escucha de espaldas… no quiere esa voz cerca suyo.

—Ni siquiera el plato… Shinji… ni siquiera el plato levantás… Tanto, tanto, quilombo… por esta carta de-de-mierda… Sé… sé… que me estás escuchando. —y le llega el patadón que solo un borracho -una borracha- podría lograr. 

…Katsuragi será tu escolta…

Shinji se mantiene rígido, frío, atento, sintiendo los hombros calientes, esperando a que todo desaparezca, y la sombra de ella cae sobre él, impaciente, enteramente impaciente, lo tironea del falso sueño hasta dejarlo en minúscula distancia con el cuchillo de punta oscura.

—¿T-te me hacés el dormidoahora…? —el aliento, el sudor, el alcohol: muy pronunciado, muy fuerte, muy cerca.— No me gusta que me… ignoren… pero… a vos, a vos, avos-avos…parece que te gusta-acerlo… Parece, me parece… que te gusta ser cagón… —el cuchillo, tanteándole la piel, la cara, el cuello: lugares fatales.— Porque la verdad, esque-note… no te… entiendo, no te entiendo… ¿c-cuál es tu problema…? ¿…podés contestarme eso… ehm…? ¿¡Necesitás-que-teabra las orejas!? —él se mantiene petrificado, ardiendo tan poco como las llamas, con la espalda sintiéndola sudorosa, con los ojos ya imaginando el metal dentro suyo, y desearía todavía estar preocupándose por su herida. Deseando, también, no haber rechazado la invitación de ella, y le llega una vez más el aliento de ella… y la escucha… la escucha antes de ser lacerado, pero se pierde de algo en esa voz empantanada:—…es plata, mucha plata… y me lo hacés difícil… sólo-quiero-saber, tu problema. D-decime: tu problema.

Y por un momento no parece haber oscuridad en ella, sino sombras. Sombras que persistieron a la oscuridad y que ahora intentan ser luz. Ahora cuando la fogata comienza a morir, cuando la noche está en su pico oscuro, ahora cuando la cara de Misato es fría: las sombras buscan establecer rigidez, elegancia… cordialidad, dentro de las palabras de una borracha.

Y es por eso que son sombras. Porque para que haya sombra, debe primeo haber un hálito de luz.

Ella es la elegancia, la fortaleza, la rigidez, la cordialidad, la hostilidad, la frialdad, el alcohol, el nerviosismo, la furia, la impaciencia, la atención.

Todo lo arrastrado del día a la noche, y de la noche al día. Una sombra olorosa por la mezcla, que ningún olor abarca.

Shinji tal vez lo entienda, tal vez lo sepa, tal vez lo note en ella, y entonces...

Pero así como los olores no alcanzan para definir a Misato, tampoco las palabras de Shinji para formar una respuesta.

Por lo que se queda mudo, esperando, deseando, que el problema no sea él. Hasta que luego de una pausa insufrible decide responder bajo su habitual escudo de inocencia:

—N-no sé, Misato, no sé… Perdón.

Lo mira con atención, con silencio, todavía apretando el mango del cuchillo. Y por un momento Shinji cree ver cierto resplandor en ella… y entonces lo suelta. Lo suelta y se dispone a guardar el filo en la funda. Lo hace a los tanteos, luego entre dudas, sin valor, luego con furia… y la rabia se adentra en ella hasta enterrar el cuchillo en la tierra helada.

Misato mira en silencio la empuñadura.

Mucho tiempo en ella, muy poco tiempo en él: el cansancio y las olas de alcohol la hacen desplomarse hacia un costado.

Y duerme.

Y aun con los ojos cerrados Shinji cree ver la marea de alcohol que todavía ondula en ella. O tal vez son sus propios pensamientos puestos en ella, la idea de ella, lo que todavía se agita sin cesar.

Shinji, tal como las llamas, está pronto a apagarse. Pronto a acompañarla en el sueño. Tan cerca de apagarse como el amanecer que comienza a mostrar ciertos hilos claros. Y entonces espera. Espera a que el sueño le pueda durar hasta encontrarse con la Misato del día.

Será tal vez porque comienza a aclarar, o tal vez porque el cuchillo de Misato ya no busca rebanarle el cuello, la razón por la que Shinji se permite serenidad para pensar. Pensar que es eso que distingue en ella, ahora que el mango del cuchillo los separa en la tierra, y que la luz, la sombra y la oscuridad, parecen haberse replegado con ella en el sueño. Dejando las marcas del oleaje del alcohol, anticipando una resaca dura en la mañana.

Shinji piensa en una respuesta, pero no encuentra la voz correcta para expresarla. El sueño ya se encuentra muy avanzado como para concretar dudas que solo viven en la cabeza.

Bajo una cavidad rocosa apartada del sendero, donde el alcohol se siente en el aire, una borracha desparramada en la tierra, y alguien tan tieso como un muerto; el cuchillo estancado en la tierra es la única evidencia de una tragedia esquivada.

Si fue por falta de valor, cansancio, o el hecho de entender lo irreversible que resultaría empujar la punta del cuchillo, o tal vez, la frustración de no tener el suficiente coraje para empujar la punta, de no ser suficiente asesina, lo que llevó a Misato a enterrar el cuchillo en la tierra…

Pero esta cantidad de pensamientos ya no pertenecen a la noche: es la claridad lo que permite que estás ideas salgan a la luz. Es la inminente mañana, que se apodera de Shinji, así como el sueño vencedor, lo que todavía le proporciona ecos de pensamientos.

Y un último eco, le plantea a Shinji, o Shinji se plantea a sí mismo, si Misato hubiera empujado el cuchillo, tan solo una minúscula distancia, si él no fuera el cargamento preciado. El eco lo plantea y Shinji se desaparece en el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Son bienvenidos de dejar cualquier comentario que crean necesario. Ya sea un error que encontraron en el texto, dudas, o algo que simplemente quieran dejar por escrito. 
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
